My Trip To Ancient Greece
by Hunter Memoir
Summary: Between battles, some secrets are preserved but meant to be told, one daughter of Athena is yet to be whole. Truth to be reveled and life to be changed, love that will florish when two worlds collide. AN:Somewhat of an AU but mostly canon of both book.
1. Chapter 1

I stood on the platform number nine and three quarters, looking around for my father and step-mother, no, she's not like those step-mothers from the bed-time stories your parents told you, she's the only mother I ever knew and I love her, and I know she loves me as if I was her own. I found them standing close to the gate to the muggle world. I guess they were afraid, I know I would be if I was a muggle standing all alone in a place fool of wizards and witches. I missed them, we wrote letters but it's not the same as talking face to face.

"Mom! Dad!" I called, running towards them; they smiled brightly at the sight of me and opened their arms for a hug. I got to them and they hugged me, kissed me, asking how my year was, how the train ride was, how I was… I really don't understand why everyone is so superstitious about step-parents and adoptive and foster families, they can be just as loving as biological parents can be if not more. For example there's me, I never met my mother, she gave up on me at birth. So for all I know she doesn't love me at all.

"Let's go, kiddo," my dad said, we went through the gate and left the muggle Kings Cross train station. I followed my parents to the car, a navy blue Ford, my dad took my trunk and put it in the car trunk, we all got inside and dad drove out of the parking lot. While we drove I could feel my parents tense, I just couldn't guess why, They shouldn't have any reason to do so, everything was just fine, I was healthy and home, despite the war that is going on in the wizarding world, my dad is one of the top dentist in England, if not the whole world, my step-mom was a pretty good dentist herself, they made quite a lot of money, I was never lacking anything, well, maybe friends, but you don't buy friends with money. I decided to find out what was wrong.

"Daddy," I almost never called him daddy now, just when I wanted something or when I was sad or depressed or sick, they most have noticed this fact because I saw them tense even more;

"What is it, love?" he asked me softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him,

"Nothing,"

"Tell me the truth!" I demanded.

"Honey," started my mom,

"No! Don't honey me; I want to know the truth! Can't you tell me the truth?" I said, feeling frustrated;

"Hermione, do you remember this summer camp your father and I were talking about few summers ago?" asked my mother.

"What does it has to do with what's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Well, this summer camp, you must join it, at least for this summer, we talked to few people and they said the camp is quite amazing, you will have lots of fun, we don't want to let you go but we have to…" my dad said.

"Why? It's just a summer camp, I can live without it." I said.

"This camp is being run over by your family from your mother's side…" explained mom, I didn't get it, mom had only two siblings, an older brother and a younger sister, and each of them were working in the area of Medical careers. Just like mom.

"But mom, no one in the family is running a summer camp…" and that's when I got it, she hadn't meant her family, she meant that my biological mother's family.

"You can tell them to fuck off!" I said angrily.

"Hermione Jane Granger! I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT want to hear you speak such a language, I know I raised you better than to sink to that level!" My mother said, well I'm angry, really angry, why should I control my temper when it comes to my biological mother? I never met her and I probably never will, why bother?

"I am sorry, it was a wrong thing to say, I just can't understand why they are contacting us now, they never did before, I never met any of them and never heard anything about them. They remember I exist only just before I become an adult!" I said,

"You did hear of them, just not in the way you expected, we will continue this talk after you put your trunk in your room and freshen up, but don't unpack, you will understand why after we talk." Said my dad and just then I noticed we were in the garage of our house. I did as my parents told me too, and sat with them in the living room and mom served us lemonade.

"Well, you see, your mother is a very special woman, and she had you without my knowledge, I couldn't even imagine you were on your way because, to put it bluntly, I never had sex with your mother –" I interposed him here,

"Then I am not your daughter, why did you take me in…?" I didn't understand, my life was crumbling in front of my eyes.

"You are; this is the point. I know you might find it very strange but I have a question for you, it's about the Greek Mythology, in the stories, all of them; what did the gods do each and each time they left the Olympus and stepped down to Earth?" Greek Mythology? Was my dad trying to distract me from my mother? I answered him anyway.

"They would fall in love with humans and hook up with them, and then they would have all those Demigods and all that…" my dad smiled and a dreamy look in his eyes,

"Your mother is a very interesting, smart; she knows a lot, she's the mother of all the know-it-alls. You would really like her once you meet her, if you meet her. Now, can you answer me on another question?" he asked, I couldn't see his reason.

"Mother of all know-it-alls? Has to do with the Greek Mythology? Dad, it sounds like…"

"Can you?" he repeated his question, I nodded once.

"Who were the three virgin goddesses of the Greek Mythology stories?" I know the answer, but what does it have to do with my mother? God! My father can be so frustrating.

"Artemis… an easy one… Hestia, I think… and,"

"And…" My father echoed me. Then I remembered, how could I forget her, I would have worshiped her if I lived in times when they worshiped the Olympian gods,

"Athena" I said, sure of my answer, and then it all started falling into place,

"Athena? You are joking, right?" I think my father needs to be checked over, maybe he's insane? Who knows these days…?

"No love, I don't think it's something to be joking about, Athena has a temper, and I might get hurt." My father is insane.

"Mom? Are you in on this prank with dad?" I asked my step-mother, she's usually the voice of reason in this house.

"It's not a prank Honey, we are serious. You are Athena's daughter." I couldn't believe the things they were saying.

"I am no Demigod!" I protested.

"You are." He said.

"If I am, if I really am the daughter of Athena, then she would need to give me a sign for me to believe it." I said, Athena probably has to be the goddess of eavesdropping because just as I said this a beautiful white and grey owl flew in through the open window and as it made its way towards me it stated to change, few seconds later in my parents living room stood a beautiful, very, very tall, stormy grey-blue eyed and dark chocolate colored hair, fair skinned woman. She wore an annoyed look, just by looking into her eyes I knew, even though she looked nothing like me, she was my mother. Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war strategies.


	2. Chapter 2

Few weeks beforehand…

"Okay, guys, listen up! We, as in the teachers in this school, along few others, decided that as a city where there are so many Greek motives, we should teach, for the last few weeks of the school year, about Ancient Greece. So, for all the history lovers, we are going to study the Greek Myth more deeply than before, all the action lovers, including those who hate school, you will simply love the Greek Myth stories, I promise you! And… well, all the dyslectic students, you won't need to read, or write! All you have to do is listen!" Said our teacher, Mr. Temin, looking at me when he told us about the non reading part; So what, I am dyslectic, it's nothing to be ashamed of, besides, all of my friends are dyslectic, I mean, all the other demigods I know. Greek Myth, I want to see how many things they got the wrong way. As the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, I have to take the Greek Myth seriously, or I might end up at Medusa's lair, no, that's can't happen just yet, I cut her head off, she's dead at least for the next year or so. He said something about the other schools at NYC, wonder if Annabeth is studying the Greek Myth too. I will ask her later…

"Mr. Jackson, are you with us or you traveled to La-La-Land for a bit?" asked Mr. Temin.

"No, Mr. Temin, I'm all here…" I said, gods, sometimes he's more annoying than Mr. D (Dionysus).

"Then what was I just saying?" He asked, you were saying how you wish for a date with Ms. Bentest…

"You said we are going to study about the Greek Myth stories for the next few weeks…" I said, smiling innocently at him. He didn't look happy when I told him the right thing. I think the teachers around here are looking for something that could make the principal throw me out of school; Am I really that bad?

"Alright students, we'll start with the Olympian Gods, Who knows all the names of the main twelve gods? All the names and the right names…" asked Mr. Temin, no one raised his hand to answer the question so I did so myself.

"Mr. Jackson?" asked Mr. Temin, not believing that I am the only one who knows the answer, I mean everyone should know the names, it's the easy part!

"Only Mr. Jackson knows?" he asked again, I feel really underappreciated here! It's like meeting Lord Zeus all over again…

"Well, Mr. Jackson, since no one else knows the answer, do tell us what you know…" said Mr. Temin with a smug look. Smug are we, Mr. Temin, I know things about the Greek Myth that you would never imagine. And you have nothing to be smug about, Mister.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena and Hestia, though she, Hestia gave up her sit in the Olympian Council to Dionysus later on." I said, Mr. Temin looked surprised; what, didn't you know, must dyslectics are the ones that know the best about the Greek Myth, and we live it on our flesh.

"Nice, Mr. Jackson, I have another question for you, a little harder," If you are going to ask about the three virgin goddesses…

"Who are the three Virgin Goddesses?" You've got to be kidding me!

"Artemis…" he looks like he's as happy as he ever was, don't worry Mister, I gotten a lecture about them, from Athena's daughter, I've learned it all.

"Athena," He looks a little less smug then before, let's make him sad!

"Hestia." I said lastly, he doesn't looks so good, well, at least I showed him who's the boss when it comes to the Greek Myth, and it's all for you my half-blooded friends!

"Very well, Jackson. Very well;" Said Mr., Temin and I could see he meant it.

*MY TRIP TO ANCIENT GREECE*

I can't believe it! The Greek Myth, can't they find a subject I won't stand out in because of my knowledge? Gods, Oh dear mother Athena, couldn't they?

"Annabeth! Come on, we'll miss lunch." Said one of my friends here at this all girl's school, the one that Thalia and Rachel go to alongside with me; where are they anyway? I walked to the dining room and found them sitting at a corner table, with three trays. And they were only two; they are waving at me… They want me to sit with them.

"Can you believe it? The Greek Myth stories!" was the first thing I said when I sat down with them. They both looked at me with an amused expression on their faces.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You act though you know nothing about the Greek Myth and will fail at this subject when it's sure you will know every single thing they ask and maybe you know better than they do…" said Rachel, chuckling. I don't think it's funny, and I do not act that way… _Di immortales_! The group of the annoying beaus is walking toward us; the annoying beaus are a group of very annoying girls around our age who think they are god's gift to Earth. Most girls at school are intimidated by them so no one's telling them off when the start bitching but us three so they really hate us, besides we know they are everything but god's gift to Earth, well that's because we are those gifts…

"Chase, Grace, Dare…" said their leader, which is totally fake, from head to toes…

"What is it now...?"Asked Rachel, she never had been patient.

"We heard you three know a lot about the Greek Myth and we don't… So we decided you three are going to help us so we will pass the test the teachers has planned to put us all through in few weeks… and you will also swear to fail on your test so no one going to know you helped us…" said the girl on the left of the leader, each of them is a bigger idiot then the other…

"What makes you think we would do it?" asked Thalia. She looked quite amused if you ask me…

"If you won't, Grace, we will get your parents' phones and tell them you've been bad girls… They won't let you go to that precious little camp-for-poor-people of yours…" said the girl on the right of the leader, the three of us laughed so hard it hurt. Our parents… While it was a really strong card in the other girls life, they really wanted to please their parents, for us this card was useless, Rachel's father really didn't care that much about her life and what she did with them and her mother is dead, Thalia's mother is dead and Lord Zeus is too busy with the world's troubles to care about the troubles his daughter is making in the mortal world, especially when she's claimed as one of Artemis' hunters, so officially she's in Artemis' responsibility. And there's me, my dad's too busy with his researches at the university and his two _normal_ boys to check up on me and when he does he doesn't really care, and mother, well, as the goddess of wisdom and war strategies she's too busy with the war that's going on in the Middle East… So really, this card is useless in our book, but they _don't _know it… Thalia and Rachel probably thought the same as Thalia suddenly looked terrified.

"No! We'll help you girls! We promise! _NOT!_"

"What?" Hissed the leader,

"You dare say no to us!"

"_Duh!_" laughed Rachel.

"We will call your parents! Be aware!" said the lefty. We chuckled, well if we were Percy it would have bothered us since his mother is very close to him, but we are not Percy Jackson… Gods! Percy, how much I miss him! We live in the same city now and yet I haven't seen him for about 9 months, I talked to him and all that but not seen him face to face, only through Iris Messaging.

"Yeah…" said Thalia,

"When you get our parents phone numbers let us know, especially if you find my father's…"

"Or my mother's" I added

"Because we don't know them ourselves, and we are simply dying to know." Finished Rachel, she knows her father's number but like us she knows not the gods' phone numbers and we learned from Percy that they do have ones.

"You three will hear from us!" said the leader angrily, she has a short temper I analyzed, well, it's her problem…

"We are sure of that." I told them.

"And you will be expelled from school!" Said righty, if it happens I am sure our god-parent will speak the principal out of it. And if they won't manage it, which I highly doubt, we might join Percy at Goode high school… It will be nice to go to the same school as Percy, now that we are dating…

"Annabeth… _SNAP OUT OF IT!_" said Thalia, she must have guessed what I'm thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there, gapping, I mean, it's not like I meet a Greek Goddess every day…

"You wished for a sign, Hermione, why did you do so, don't you believe your father?" asked the beautiful goddess. She was truly beautiful, and intimidating. My mom looked at her, stunned; I think she's surprised that a goddess is wearing a business suit instead of a Greek toga and armor. I know I was…

"I don't tend to believe people when they talk about almost impossible things." I retorted, she smiled a small smile, I guess she likes me well enough…

"Almost?" she asked, she noticed every word I am saying? I impressed.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, playing dumb.

"You said almost, it shows you have a strong belief that's everything is possible. I like it very much, especially in my children…" I cut in…

"Yeah about that… I don't think it'll work out between us…" They are laughing; I don't think I said anything funny…

"Honey," Started my mother, the mortal one.

"You sound like you are breaking up with her… "Continued my father; In a way I am, I don't really want her as my mother, I already have one, the one who bothered raising me, even when she didn't have too. She loves me as her very own and I know nothing better, and I don't care for it ether.

"I know you want nothing more than go up those stairs and mail your friends, plan to visit them over the summer, but you have to go to the camp." Said Athena;

"I don't want to. I don't know you or your family; I am happy where I am." I said. Athena looked a little sad, is she for real?

"I know you want nothing to do with us, but you have too, camp half-blood was instituted for all demigods to come and learn how to defend themselves, and if you won't join the camp for at least on summer I am afraid you will get hurt, or worse, be killed." She does sounds concerned… Maybe I should give this camp a try.

"One summer, and if I don't like it YOU WILL let me return home!" I said and Athena looked victorious. Why? That I don't know, I just told her she must return me home if I don't like it in the camp…

"Oh, Hermione;" Athena started, am I dreaming or did she just smile and stroked my hair?

"You will love it there! And you will meet your twin sister and your other siblings…" There are more of my kind? More demigods, cool, I think… WAIT! Did she just say 'your twin sister' I have a twin sister which I know nothing about? What's wrong with you people! You don't tell me anything! And I still don't get it; I look nothing like Athena… like she read my mind she said;

"I almost forgot! The mist;"

"What mist?" I asked, looking out the window for any traces of mist in this sunny and bright day.

"The mist is what keeps mortals from seeing us the way we are, it hides the way we look and feel to the mortals and helps filling the gaps in their minds after they see something that is unnatural." She explained. Well, it sounds like a really easy memory charm…

"What does it have to do with me?" I asked her.

"Well, the way you look, of course, none of my children looks this way and neither does you. I surrounded you with mist the second you were born, I knew Tom is trying to take over the wizarding world and he would have taken any risk to have the second witch in my line, after all my only other daughter who was a witch is long gone, Rowena… She was a brilliant child, she really was." Said Athena; She changed the way I look, why did she make me so ugly.

"How do I really look?" I asked her; she smiled at me and clapped her hands once, a wind suddenly burst out of her clapped hands and surrounded me so I was completely covered in the mist, I felt myself change. My feet hurt, my face tingled, my brain buzzed and my eyes went watery for just a second but returned to normal almost immediately. Then, I knew I was changed. My mother, Athena, has given me a mirror, a simple, silver handled mirror, and I looked at my reflection, not recognizing myself. My once frizzy-bushy brown hair which was cut just below my shoulders has grown to a waist length golden-blond wavy-silky hair, my face, which was a bit childish, has defined itself to sharp lines of an almost godly beauty. My chocolate-brown deep eyes had gone softer in color, to a stormy grey with flecks of ocean blue. My skin, was as white as it was before but it was softer and silkier, making my skin almost glow in the light. I've grown taller too, about 6 inches, I was really tall for a girl before and now I feel like a giant, well, almost like… I was 6'3 foot now, it's actually scary, and I was only 3 inches shorter than Ron and about 5 inches taller than Harry and Ginny.

I looked at Athena and asked,

"Are you sure this is how I look?"

"Yes," She laughed,

"I do not control the way you look anymore, though all of my children bare those genes of blond hair and grey eyes… so if you really want to do so, I guess you can blame me for the way you look, but I do know that girls at your age will kill for a body like yours."

"Yeah! They would kill for it. They will kill me." I protested, I really don't know what I was protesting about, it was my body, I couldn't change this fact… and girls would have killed for a body like mine, I guess I just have to get used to it…

"Do you need time to pack or you are all ready to go?" asked Athena,

"I am all ready to go," I sighed, I was really going to miss my parents and those days, I don't know if I even get to see them again in the future. Athena smiled and held out her hand and my trunk flew into her open palm after being shrunken. I guess being a goddess has few positive things in it…

"How do I get to this camp?" I asked Athena, she looked at me thoughtfully before answering.

"I think I would take you there, what do you think?" I don't think she was waiting for an answer because she motioned for me to make my farewells, well, I did make them, they were kind of tearful but I managed through them. Athena locked her arms around me in a firm hug like manner, I was feeling a bit drowsy and then I was feeling as fresh as I could be after hearing all those amazing but weird stories and I was standing at the beautiful area of _Camp Half-Blood_.


	4. Chapter 4

"One more word about how Perseus and Hercules were Zeus' most successful demigod children and I swear I will kill someone," Said Thalia to Rachel and me.

"Relax, Thalia, They are most definitely not his most successful demigod children now that you were born…" I said with a sigh, mostly just to relax her.

"You bet…" Murmured Thalia to herself, Rachel and I gave up on her in that second.

"The annoying beaus are on their way towards us," Warned Rachel, I nodded at her, signaling I saw them as well.

"Well, well, well, Grace, Chase and Dare, you all had gotten a very high score in the last test in the Greek Myth class, I thought we came to an understanding…" The leader of the annoying beaus was cut off just then, by the least expected person.

"Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia! Get your stuff and come with me, quickly!"

"Clarisse?" I asked, surprised.

"What in the name of _Hades_ are you doing here?" Asked Thalia; if you ask me it was not a very smart move on her side since girls stood in their place, interested in our conversation once she said Hades…

"Our dear, loving parents had decided to call us all back to the camp few days earlier than planned, something about extra… well, you know… _training_," she whispered the last word, "before we leave the country or something like that…" Girls around us began to whisper among themselves about Thalia's slip-up.

"Why do I need to come?" Asked Rachel, she's right, she's not a demigod but Apollo's seer of Delphi.

"Because they said so!" Said Clarisse, the winning card, no one is willing enough to try and disobey the Olympian gods.

"What about my father?" Asked Rachel, worried that her father may find out she disappeared, which is highly unlikely.

"Already taken care of, your father, that is." Said Clarisse;

"Are we the last to be informed?" I asked, wondering if Percy knows about all that…

"No, Jackson is still unaware, and this is just in New-York, Chiron sent others for the rest…"

"How long do we have?" Asked Thalia;

"We have now! We really have to go…" Seeing Clarisse looking so frightened worried us and we hurried for our lockers and we emptied them till the last piece of paper, not expecting to come back. We hurried down the halls and made our way to the front doors of our school when our headmistress caught up with us. Since it was a boarding school, no girl was allowed to leave school without her parents or headmistress approval, and we had neither, or so I thought.

"Ms. Chase, Ms. Dare, Ms. Grace, do you have a letter from your parents that allows you to leave school? And you, I don't think I've seen you around here…" Said our headmistress, and Thalia was ready to call the mist for our aid, but Clarisse stopped her.

"I'm not a student in this school, I'm Annabeth and Thalia's close family member and I was sent here by their parents to collect them and bring them home safe and sound," Thalia snorted, after all if anyone could be safe and sound on his way to Camp Half-Blood there would be quit few more of us demigods…

"You need a letter and a signature from the parents." Said the headmistress, Clarisse handed out a piece of paper for her to take, and before she could say anything about the signatures Clarisse said,

"The signatures are of Annabeth' mother, Thalia's father and Rachel's guardian." The headmistress could do nothing but nod and let us leave school.

Clarisse led us to the camp's white SUV and we jumped in. As usual Argus was the driver, he smiled at us for greeting. He drove us to Goode High-School and we got out of the car, walking towards Percy's school. We entered the school with no problem and went to the principal office to ask for permission to let Percy out of school in the middle of the school day. We managed to do just that with Clarisse's help, who came ready with a letter from Ms. Jackson, Percy's mother.

We found Percy's classroom with no problem, as the principal gave us instructions, we also found out we was having his Greek Myth class right now. I knocked on the classroom's door and the teacher that was inside called me in. I stepped inside, and the boys in the classroom started drooling, I have grown into my looks, I have to admit. Percy looked at me, completely surprised at my appearance and I smiled softly at him, letting him know it was alright, that everything was just fine; there was no need to worry.

"Sir," I told his teacher, "I need to take Percy Jackson out of your class; I have the principal approval…" The teacher's eyes were searching me up and down_, Di Immortals!_ He's checking me out! Gross!

"Why do you need to do so?" The teacher asked, do mortals have any line to where they push their noses into?

"It's a private matter." I said harshly, there were few cat calls in the class, they thought I was taking him out of class to make out somewhere or something of that nature, I wasn't, at least not now, we really had to go, our parents really hate to be kept waiting, I bet Zeus will blame any mistake in this trip on Percy, just to annoy Poseidon.

"Well, Mr. Jackson isn't going anywhere if I don't get an answer, and a clear one at that." I sighed, I hoped it wouldn't get to it, it was annoying for us demigods as it is, why don't you dig in a little bit more?

"Our parents were very clear, sir, we must tell no one why we are going home, we suspect they are trying, pretty lamely, if you will, to throw a surprise party to one of the family members and they are afraid it might reach his ears…" The teacher looked disappointed, I had a feeling he didn't like Percy and was trying to torture him for as long as he could.

"You are free to go Jackson," Said the teacher, I smiled lightly at him, and led Percy out of the classroom. Percy immediately asked what was wrong and we told him our parents called us all to the camp earlier and said nothing about why, Percy didn't question our answer, you learn how to never ask the gods actions, it is just a waste of time…


	5. Chapter 5

The campsite was beautiful, I have to admit it. But I still think that they had no right to hide the truth from me, they have hidden who I was, who I am, my family, the thought of being lied to used to be forbidden to me when it came to my family, but I was wrong; For the first time in my whole life.

The whole place was designed in Greek style, the huge white marble arena was shining in the sun, the training area could be seen from where Athena and I stood and I could see the campers train hard, swords, daggers, bows and arrows were all pawns in their fight, I liked the way they didn't hold back, they were training hard, for consequences, and not just to pass some test, some campers were older than me, some younger but there were some in my age too, and it made me feel a little better, knowing I wasn't completely alone, if they'll accept me, that is…

Then I saw them, the cabins, I could clearly see which one was Athena's, I was immediately drawn to it, I guess it's what they mean when they say that one knows its home even when he was never there.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" Asked Athena,

"Do I have a choice?" I answered to her with a question of my own. She chuckled; I think she likes the idea of having me as her daughter, maybe because I was all brains and bravery? Only Merlin knows… And Athena…

"No, you don't, now, come with me, it's almost lunch time, and you will meet everyone in the eating pavilion." Said Athena, I nodded and followed her down the hill we were standing on.

We reached the eating pavilion few minutes later, I had the chance to watch the area, it was clearly a camp, and people here thought it was home, I guess most of them didn't have such a loving mortal parent, or in my case, parents, back home… The sky clear blue; the weather was warm but not suffocating. I think I like it here…

The eating pavilion was an area with an enclosure of Greek styled white marble columns, but it was open to the sky. I could feel it in my bones that this place was home, (and the weather changing magic…) and I really could see myself staying here for the summer.

"Hermione," Said a centaur who was a man with dark brown hair and beard and his lower half was a white horse body.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I am Chiron," Chiron? The old man is still alive? Merlin!

"Thank you Master Chiron," I said, he looked happy to be called master, don't they all call him that, it's only appropriate to do so.

"There is no reason to call me that, Chiron is my name and it will be enough to call me just that." He said and I smiled at him, I liked the way he acted though I'm his equal. I know just one other who does that, Professor Dumbledore.

"I will do as you said." I told him with a little bow. Then I noticed a man standing next to him, I was already told by my father that Dionysus was the manager of the camp so it was the only one this man could be, though he didn't look much like a god…

"Lord Dionysus," I bowed to him, he smiled.

"I like your daughter, Athena, she's respectful…" He told my mother, he didn't turn to me, he talked to the others, never me… You should notice your surroundings more, my lord, after all the best warriors are the observant ones. And I am a very good warrior, the best, even, I will make you notice the people around you… even the gods cannot live in their perfect world for so long, you became selfish, the exact opposite of what a god should be…

"Thank you, Lord Dionysus," I answered, I could be cheeky when I wanted to be, and selfishness of people brings it out of me, even when it's the gods.

"Are you ready to meet your family, Hermione?" Asked Chiron, they keep asking that like I have another option.

"I don't have any other choice." I told him and he nodded, getting that I didn't come here on my own account. A sound of a horn was heard and campers has entered in groups to the eating pavilion, some noticed Athena and greeted her, looking at me curiously, after all, I am the new girl…

"Campers," Said Chiron and everyone became quiet, "As you all can see, we have a new camper," He was cut off by one of the campers,

"Will she join our cabin?" The camper asked, Athena leaned towards me and told me he was Hermes' son and every unclaimed demigod was sent to live there until he was claimed.

"No, Travis, Hermione was already claimed," Whispers broke out among the campers,

"By Athena," Roared Chiron to overpower the noise, silence broke on the campers, everyone looked at me and I looked them in the eyes, they must have admired my courage since most of them broke into smiles and nodded at me, one of the campers at the table which I later was told by one of my half brother's, was Athena's. We ate lunch and later my siblings showed me our cabin; it was heaven! Books and old scripts, in so many languages, swords, bows, maps of war strategies and of the old times, it was a place full of information, did I say it was heaven yet? Because it was;

Then I met her, my twin sister, her name was Annabeth Chase, she was one of the campers who were here for the longest time, at first we didn't know what to say to each other, apparently she wasn't told either that she had a twin sister until few hours ago, and from the moment we broke the walls that were around us, by hugging and crying in each other arms and telling stories about our lives, we were inseparable. I love her, and I did so from the moment I saw her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Annabeth, are you awake?" I asked my twin sister who lay in the bed next to mine.

"No, I'm asleep," She said dryly; I turned to face her,

"May I ask you a question?" I asked her,

"You already did…" She told me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You can ask another one," She sighed,

"Oh, thank you, my lady, for allowing me to do such as ask her majesty a question…" I told her, and you can be sure she didn't miss the sarcasm.

"Ask already!" Said Annabeth, annoyed at my antics, which were much like her own, if you're wondering…

"Do you think I could leave the camp for few days and travel back to England?" The question brought her whole attention to me.

"You want to leave the camp? Why? You know it's the safest place for us demigods to be at and it's very dangerous to leave in the real world without the correct training…" I stopped her from going farther,

"I want to visit England for a couple of days, I want to return to the camp, I am having fun here, it's just I have to buy things for my school and the things I need are to be bought only at a special street at London. Plus, one of my best friends is celebrating his 17th birthday, which is the age you become an adult in the wizarding world, on July 31st, so I was hoping to be there to celebrate it with him…" I told her, calming her nerves.

"Oh, I really don't know… I've never seen anyone ask such a thing, we all prefer the camp to our mortal parent home, so the only question of leaving the camp had to do with a quest…" Annabeth told me.

"I really want to be with my friends for few days, if I ask Chiron nicely, do you think he'll let me leave?" I asked her, not sure of myself.

"I guess, I think Chiron likes you very much, and so does Mr. D, an achievement I don't understand, he never liked us demigods at all, he thought we are annoying little brats… but then you came along and suddenly he likes you, a lot…" Said Annabeth in awed voice,

"I just called him Lord Dionysus when I first met him, without anyone needing to point who he is for me…" I told her; after all, twins do share…

"It's that simple?" Annabeth asked, I nodded and sat up on my bed.

"It is; It is rather late now, don't you think?" I asked her, yawning. Annabeth nodded and looked like she barely could keep her eyes open, I bid her goodnight and we both went back to sleep.

The next morning, after breakfast I asked Chiron if I could talk to him and he agreed and led me to a private corner on the camp's ground.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Asked Chiron, looking at me and waiting for my answer;

"I wish to leave the camp," He cut me off,

"You know it is extremely dangerous for you to leave the camp without the proper training, that is the reason why your mother brought you here…" Said Chiron, looking worried; if there's a way to describe Chiron about his behavior towards his apprentices, it would be a description of a father to child relationship, he loves us all in an equal way, he gives us the love that the most of us doesn't get from our parents and he's always there to listen and give an advice.

"I don't want to leave the camp for good, Chiron, I want to go back to England for a couple of days; I need to buy my school equipment for next year and on July 31st my best friend is coming off age and I want to be there with him on his birthday…" I told Chiron and he looked relieved,

"Well, I will discuss the matters with Mr. D and we will see if you may go," Said Chiron and then leaned over and whispered,

"Praying to your mother could help a bit, if you really want to go…" He knows I don't pray to the gods, I believe that the only way to get what you want is to work for it and if you want a miracle, make one to happen. Yourself.

"I don't know…" I hesitated, I don't believe that my mother will let me out of the camp before September 1st but I will do it for Chiron, who's like a father to me, alongside with my dad and Mr. Weasley, and Albus Dumbledor, my mentors and teachers;

"Go now, my child, train hard, show the gods you can protect yourself, and if you really want to go, few points for you might find their way to the list if you separate Annabeth and Percy from the lip lock they seemed to be stuck in for the past few hours…" Said Chiron and galloped away.

I walked towards the beach, to find Annabeth and Percy, and I found them pretty quickly, I don' know what it was that led me to them, the footprints on the send, the path of familiar clothes strewn around or the sounds of pleasure getting louder as I make my way to a scolded corner behind a bunch of big rocks, on the beach.

"I don't want to disturb you guys but having sex in the camp is strictly forbidden, and when you are in plain sight it is just plain stupid…" I said and heard them break it up and rush for their underclothes; I sat down on one of the big rocks and leaned back, waiting for them to come out.

"Why did you have to ruin the moment for us, you know how hard it is to have some privacy in this place," said Percy, he looked a bit annoyed,

"Chiron asked me to." I told them and Annabeth raised her eyebrows,

"He knew we were here?" She asked,

"I don't think he knew what you were doing but it doesn't take a genius to realize what you two are up to when you disappear together," I told them and they both blushed.

"Come on, put some clothes on and come with me to the arena, I need to practice and I beat everyone but Percy and I really want to try my luck today." I told them and walked away.

We trained hard, doing drills and one on one duel, by nightfall we were so tired that we went to take a shower and stayed at dinner for as long as it took to sacrifice the food for the gods and went to sleep, I knew, even then, that tomorrow will bring good news.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up pretty early the next morning, and I was ready for breakfast even before my siblings were up. I walked to the dining pavilion and sat down at the Athena table, I was already one of them, it really does feel like we are all just one big family, and I have to admit, I have a really cool family, my brothers are protective of all the girls in the cabin, our sisters I mean, and I have really awesome cousins, the Stall brothers, they remind me of the Weasley twins, I should introduce them to each other sometime soon… and the rest, we are a family, it cannot be denied, we protect each other, we fight for each other, and we care for each other and we teach the others about things we know but the others don't, it's like we complete each other. Chiron was there, he came to me the second I sat down, I knew by the look in his eyes that they let me go. I smiled and stood on my feet, hugging the person the closest to me, which happened to be Chiron. He laughed, patting on my back and then released me, telling me to pack my things because I would be leaving in an hour.

I ran to Athena's cabin and began to pack my stuff; I didn't realize I could gain so many possessions in four weeks!

"Mia!" Called Annabeth, alarmed at my quick approach and my bubbly mood.

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" I asked her and she chuckled,

"I should have known," She said. "He agreed, hasn't he?"

"He did," I said, my voice gaining a dreamy quality.

"When are you leaving?" Asked Malcolm, one of my older brothers;

"In one hour, which reminds me, I should really start packing…" I told my beloved siblings and started packing my stuff.

I finished packing and saying goodbye to my family just few minutes before I had to go to the big house and wait for whoever is going to take me to the airport, I took my trunk and started making my way to the big house when Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Malcolm, Travis, Connor, Silena and Charles caught up with me.

"Leaving, now?" Asked the Stall brothers, mischievous expressions on their faces;

"You bet!" I said happily with a smile.

"You're happy to leave? We are insulted!" Said the brothers together,

"I'm going to see my best friends! Of course I'm happy to leave!" I told them, still walking towards the big house.

"I'm so jealous of you!" announced Nico, who suddenly showed up beside us, you get used to the fact he can travel really fast and can suddenly show up beside you.

"Jealous?" I asked him,

"Why?"

"Because you get to leave the camp, not when on quest, it's a rare thing to happen here, everyone are afraid we will get hurt outside the camp and you come, a new comer and 17 years old, which is also rare most campers are dead by this age, not to mention those demigods who never been to the camp. And you are completely unharmed! Plus, you are one of the most powerful demigods to be ever born and your smell is really strong and yet no monster is brave enough to come against you!" Continued Nico and I smirked at his words and answered him,

"Have you ever thought that I was harmed by things with no connection to the fact I'm a demigod? And they don't come against me because the smell is so strong, strong enough to resemble the smell of a god, a weak one, at that, but a god none then less. I'm too powerful to be like all the rest of the demigods, even Zeus is afraid of me and the power I possess and he knows he shouldn't anger me, because if I go against the Olympus, I have a very good chance at winning."

"Is it like that because you're Athena's daughter AND a witch?" Asked Percy, I nodded and replayed.

"Yes, well, it's what Athena and Chiron think. I trust their judgment so I guess they are right."

"You still call your mother in her name, and she lives with it. It still amazing for me to see it," Said Percy and I laughed.

"She doesn't have another choice; I won't call her anything else." I told him, just as we reached the big house.

"Hermione, you arrived just in time to go!" Called Chiron when he saw us entering the big house.

"You knew I would," I told him, I was a bit cheeky, but he ignored it.

"Say goodbye to your family, we are leaving in a few minutes," Chiron told me. I bid my goodbyes and walked to Chiron, waiting for farther instructions.

"Apollo volunteered to take us to the NYC Kennedy airport and Zeus granted you a safe pass in his region. You should be safe. And here are you plane tickets, don't lose them! They are two way tickets from Kennedy to Heathrow in London and back. You've got 5 days, enjoy yourself and keep safe." Chiron told me and I smiled at him and gave him a hug, he was important to me, like another father, even though I already have 5 of them, which makes him the 6th after my own dad, Mr. Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and professor Dumbledore.

Just then, we heard a motor going off, we didn't need to hear the cry that came right after to know who came by.

"Ladies behold! Lord Apollo is here!" I laughed at his words; the gods can be so funny sometimes. I could hear him talking with his kids, he has almost as many as Hermes does, I think they fight over the title of the ladies choice award on the Olympus TV channel, though I don't know if they have such an award. Damn! I can feel somebody trying to get into my head, it has to be Apollo; no one else in this camp has such ability.

_Don't even try to get into my head! _I warned him in my head, lifting my shields just enough for this thought to escape. I could feel him try and probe in my shields, to find holes, so he can enter, he wouldn't. I know it sounds cocky, but I was a master of mind shielding, and reading…

_You don't have any chance… I won't let you in…_ I sent him another thought and I heard him sending me one back.

_You are good at this kid. I like you!_ Apollo was a weird god, he liked us all, he had a soft spot for us demigods, maybe it's because he has so many of his own, that he just opened his heart for us all, if gods have hearts.

"Are you ready to go, girl?" Apollo asked me and I rolled my eyes at him, gods, teenagers, they all flirt in the same way, really, it's becoming annoying! Apollo looked around me for my luggage and found I don't have any.

"How…?" Started Apollo and I cut in,

"I'm good with shrinking charms." Apollo smiled and ruffled my already messy hair, I shot him a glare and he pointed at his car, a red, roofless, Mercedes. A very nice car, expansive too, I smiled at him and got into the car.

Apollo drove me in his car to the NYC Kennedy airport, as I was promised and helped me check-in for my flight. I thanked him and passed the border and sat at the waiting area for my flight.


	8. Chapter 8

When we arrived at the airport I was utterly excited, seeing my best friends was only few hours away, for too long I haven't seen them, I miss them very much, Ginny's bubbly attitude, Harry's hero antics and Ron's goofiness. Usually, I see them much earlier on, just after a week or so from the moment we step off the train, but this year I put off going to the Burrow, not that it was my fault, it wasn't, it was entirely the gods fault. They think they can play with us demigods like their little play thing, well, they surely cannot play with me.

I love my friends very much, but it makes telling them the truth so much harder. I am terrified to see what they will do once they hear where I was, and who I was. Gods! Why does it have to be so hard? Telling the people you love the truth about yourself, truth that was unknown even to you until not so long ago, weeks ago I was clueless to who I was, I had no idea of how much power I hold inside of me. Don't get me wrong, I knew I was really powerful, I mean, people calling me the brightest and most powerful witch of this age should have clued me in years ago. Now I knew the truth. I was a demigod witch, a thing so rare that was unknown to the outside world.

Demigods, who were magical themselves, were always very much aware of the wizarding world, and the wizarding world was always aware of the demigods, looking after them, trying to get their hands on such powers, powers of the demigods. Athena says it's dangerous that someone with a high state of power and influence in the wizarding world will be told about me, but I told her more than once, the Weasleys and the order could be trusted.

I said a quick goodbye to Apollo, making my way in, standing in line for the check in counter. After I checked in I made my way to the waiting area, I think the best thing that happened to me there was the Starbucks shop which was very close to my gate. After getting some coffee and cheese bagel I sat down on one of the chairs, staring at the window, waiting for my flight to board.

Not long after I finished my breakfast we were called to board the plane, I was one of the first in line for boarding, with my first class tickets, which I just then realized I had, I was on the plane in seconds, waiting for the plane to take off, for a flight of 7 hours to my homeland, England.

I slept for all of the time of flight, making it easier for me to get used to the time differences. Mr. Weasley was waiting for me in the welcoming hall, already informed about my arrival. I asked him if the others knew I was coming, he told me they didn't, he wanted to surprise them. I hoped Ron didn't find another girl in the time I was away, I don't think I could stomach another girl snogging him, the boy I was crushing on from the day I met him.

We arrived to the Burrow two hours later, at 10 am, making it a very good time to catch my friends finishing their breakfast. I walked in quietly, not making even the smallest and softest of noises, they didn't see me there, continuing their conversation, about me.

"Just ask her out, Ron, Hermione loves you." Said Ginny, looking annoyed, as if it was the tenth time she was having this conversation with her brother.

"I can't! She'll say no, I am sure of it." Said Ron, a bit of panic in his voice.

"You'll never know if you'll never try," Said Harry, looking bored, playing with the ramining food on his plate.

"I told you already, she'll say…"

"Yes, I will go out with you." The sight of Ginny spitting her juice, Harry chocking on his bread and Ron looking at me with a mouth hanging open was hilarious, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not even a small hello?" I asked them, they were still staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron, quite rudely, if I may say.

"Apparently, agreeing to go out with you." I told him cheekily,

"Who are you?" Asked Harry, right, now I know why they are staring, I looked different.

"You're best friend, mister-I-love-to-play-hero."

"Hermione?" Asked Ron, eyes widening,

"Yes?"

"Holly…-"

"Don't curse Ron, it's rude."

"It's her," said Ginny, looking at me thoroughly, trying to see all the changes at once.

"What happened to you?" asked Ron, looking awed, then, he remembered,

"You said yes."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"You do?"

"Honestly, Ron! She just said she loves you," Ginny found her voice.

Then, we couldn't take it anymore and burst in laughter, They all stood up and hugged me, welcoming back, my wizarding family, whom I loved very much.

I told them about my summer, all the little details, the listened, sometimes asking things, and I answered, we decided to keep the fact I was a demigod a secret until the next order meeting, which was approaching us fast enough. Knowing the truth about my heritage, convinced them I should be taught the art of Quidditch, at first I objected but they made me do it anyway, I turned out to be a really good chaser, I gave Ginny a run for her money.

Dinner was a quiet affair, only us and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all of the Weasley siblings were at their own houses for the night. After dinner we were all so tired that we went to sleep, waiting for the new day to come, and bring the sun with it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guys! I am terribly sorry for the wait, I just didn't think High school will be that busy…**_

Ron turned out to be an amazing boyfriend. He wasn't sticking to me every second of the day, but at night, right before bed we sometimes sat together at his room; just the two of us, to talk. He would tell me about his day, and I about mine, we sometimes kissed, sometimes only sat together on his bed, in each other's arms. We somehow never felt the need to take it to the next level, it was clear to the both of us that we love each other, and if we survive the war, we will stay together forever.

One of those nights, I told him about my mother's actions against my sister's boyfriend, or as known back in the camp; the day Athena burnt Percy's T-Shirt. He couldn't stop laughing at first, but then he realized it could happen to him too, it took me few minutes to convince him that the only reason my mother did it was because Percy is Poseidon's son.

As time moved on, Ron and I got closer, and so did Harry and Ginny, even though Ron refused to admit his sister is dating his best friend. Two days after my arrival

the letters from Hogwarts has arrived, and we all opened them together. As we thought, Harry got the Quidditch Captain position once again, and Ginny returned to her position as a Prefect; but the biggest surprise to all came to me and Ron, we were chosen to become Hogwarts' Head Girl and Head Boy. Molly was so happy; she started planning a party right away.

Harry and Ginny made it a habit to tease us, and so did the twins. We could take it all, knowing we will have a dorm just for the two of us. Saying that we were happy was an understandment.

Slowly but surely, the next order meeting was approaching, so we prepared, knowing the way past magical demigods were treated, I was a bit scared, but I knew the order members well enough to know they won't do anything to me, and yet, fear is what makes us human.

As the days passed my friends were getting used to the idea of me being a daughter of a goddess and even started joking about it, and I didn't like it, at all. But as all friends do, they also supported me, and liked to hear stories about the camp, even though I was there just for a short time. It wasn't long before the fifth day of my visit arrived and so did the order meeting, that same noon of the day I was to return to the camp.

That morning, we all woke up early and only minutes after we were all done with breakfast order members started to show up. We put on a very entertaining show, the way we acted when they came. Ginny struggling to keep quiet, Harry trying not to look guilty, yet he did, very much so… Ron was looking at me intensely, and seemed worried; and I, I sat there, taking in all the information that was offered to me by the behavior of the order members, the short training I went through in the camp were paying off, I noticed every little thing, and could try to predict the actions each would take after hearing the news I bear.

When I stood up, they all stared at me, wondering what is going on. I was very self-conscious that moment, blushing and all.

"I know you are all confused, about why I asked to inform you all of a matter unknown to you… Because you think you know everything you need to know…" I said, and all of the adults looked at me with angry faces.

"We don't know everything, kid, you know that." Said Nymphadora.

"I do, that is why we are all here. I have something important to tell you, please let me speak, and please, hear me out, until I am done." I told them, some looked confused and some still angry.

"You know that the Greek Gods are real, right?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Everything about the Gods, that you've heard, is at least partly true… You know what that means?"

Some of the people did not understand, but some did, and they all looked grim.

"Demi-Gods." Grunted Mad-Eye.

"We would have to eliminate them all before Voldemort gets to them, it's the only way, they are a power greedy bunch." Said Mad-Eye.

"Thanks." I said; my voice full of sarcasm. Everyone looked at me strangely, like they didn't believe what they were hearing.

"Thanks? Granger, if you have something to tell us, tell us now." Said Mad-Eye.

"My siblings and I agreed that helping fight against Voldemort is well on the top part of our priority list…"

"Sibling? I wasn't aware you had any…" Said Remus.

"I wasn't aware of that also, at least not until a few weeks ago…"

"I was at your house, girl I know you don't have any." Said Nymphdora.

"I do. My biological mother has more children than just me. You see, my mother is not really my mother but my step-mother, my mother is Greek, but she lives in America…"

"Greek?" Asked Bill Weasley, who was already putting the pieces together.

"You are a Demi-God." He said, I nodded and the room was suddenly in uproar.


	10. Chapter 10

"Demigod?" Asked Arthur Weasley, looking a bit worried.

"Yes." I answered him.

"Why are you telling us that, Even when you know what we think of demigods?"

"Because my siblings want to help. Actually, not only my siblings but the others as well." I told to everyone that was in the room.

"What can they do to help? They are just normal people with a shiny heritage." Said Hestia Jones, I smiled to myself, remembering the childlike goddess she was named after; Hestia was one of the favored goddesses among demigods, she wasn't judgmental like the rest of our parents, she was merciful and always knew what to say when you asked her for help; and what was the most important thing that made her the favorite, was she had no favorites, all were treated in respect and since she had no children of her own, she directed her motherly, or more accurately, homely, nature towards the demigods, who were more times than not, casted aside by their own parents. Godly and mortal.

"Demigods are not only about their heritage, they have powers, strengths that only they have and the gods, their parents are more than likely to gift them in time of need, with a blessing or two, unique to the child they are presenting it. I know quite a few that are gifted enough to be a great asset to us in the war. Strategies are the domain of my blood line and we have proven ourselves in the best of fights, the children of Ares are quite the warriors and the children of Apollo have a killer aim. Everyone knows their way around the battlefield, just please, give them a chance. Besides, Hecate was quite clear when she said that every child of hers holds the power to control wand magic as all wizards and when she said she will grant the same power to every demigod who wishes to help the wizarding race. Demigods have a lot to offer to us, think about it, they are all trained for battle from a very tender age."

"And you weren't?" Asked Bill Weasley.

"No. Because I am a witch and I know how to fight with magic quite well, my parents saw no reason to pressure me to join the camp, where all demigods are trained for battle, but this year, my Godly mother thought I had to join, at least for one year. If not for training then to meet my family, the siblings, the cousins. Demigods are all brought together in times of dire need, please, let us help. I'm here to offer my family's help, if your answer will be affirmative a message will be sent to my siblings, informing them to pack up their things in the USA and join us in Hogwarts."

"How will they get to Hogwarts?" Asked Mad-Eye,

"I will lead them to the school. My magical signature is enough for some to follow me across the world." I told them, some looked a bit worried.

"They can follow you around whenever they want?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"No. I have to allow them to follow me, only I can do so." I told them and they relaxed.

"Do they really wish to help us?" Asked Professor Snape.

"Yes, we really do wish to help." I told the room. Everyone looked at Dumbledor, looking for an answer.

"Then tell them we accept their offer. We will need all the help we can get." Said the ancient professor.

"Are you going to contact them or not, child?" Barked Mad-Eye.

"Not now." I told everyone. "I should start packing, I am leaving back to the states tonight." With that all of us kids left the room and went upstairs, Harry and Ginny to Ron's room, to be alone for a while and Ron with me to Ginny's room, to help me pack.

"I'm gonna miss you so bad." Said Ron when we got to Ginny's room.

"I will miss you too, but it won't be for long. I will be here again on September 1st for the Hogwarts Express, like always." I told him.

"I know. But it's a whole month away from now." He said.

"I know." I sighed.

"Just promise me you won't find anyone better than me in the camp. After all, it must be full with handsome and smart boys, and men." He said, looking worried.

"It is full of them." I told him, and he suddenly looked sad. "But it will be sickening to date any of them, since that the only ones that are handsome and smart are my siblings. Children of Athena." A smile threatened to show on his face and he kissed me.

Ron was the one who offered to escort me to the airport, just to have those last few minutes with me. As we walked to the main doors of the airport Ron stopped walking and caught my hand and slipped something into it.

It was a simple gold ring with a princess cut white diamond in the middle.

"What?" I asked, not understanding the meaning in his actions.

"It's a promise ring, wear it only if you want to; but I felt as if you should have it, because I promise to you that nothing will do us apart." He told me. I smiled at him, feeling happiness beyond what I ever felt before and I kissed him, saying my last goodbyes to my love and running into the airport, to the plane that will take me back to the camp.


End file.
